Back Home
by Warfield
Summary: Keiko Mori is back from spending many years in a different village on a mission. She meets up with old friends and a romance may develop. Not much of a story yet, but I'm working on it. KakashixOC
1. A new mission

I'm working on two stories at once, so don't freak out if they both suck horribly, okay? I'm a horrible writer! And only in 8th grade...and failing english..SHUT UP.

So, this one is about an O/C that I've been daydreaming up lately. I had a better O/C girl that I'd thought about longer, but she didn't fit the plot for this story, so she's uninvolved! Although, this character is somewhat based on the other, with few differences. SORRY. I own nothing but Keiko.(: Story begins in third person but then changes into Keiko's point of view. And italics indicate thoughts. Bold italics indicate Shadow's comments.

* * *

A young kunoichi sat hidden in a tree, watching a trio of young academy students wait in a grassy field. Two of them, a blond boy wearing bright orange clothing and a girl with pink hair with red clothing, were sitting on the ground sleepily. The third, another boy but with black hair and blue and white clothes, was standing near the others. Soon enough, a familiar jonin showed up. The four chatted for a while and began preparing for a training exercise.

It was then that the kunoichi jumped down to them and made her entrance. She was wearing a short-sleeved orange shirt with short, black tights and typical ninja footwear. She had a series of black marks on her arms and neck. She had dark red hair down to her belly button and bangs that covered her right eye, which was also covered by her headband with the mark of Konoha on it. She ran up behind the jonin and glomped him from behind.

"Kashi-kun!" She shouted in a somewhat high-pitched voice. The three students deadpanned and the jonin sweat-dropped, recognizing the girl on his back.

* * *

[First person time!]

I'd finally found Kashi-kun! I was so happy and I even glomped him, holding on to his neck. The three kids in his new team deadpanned and Kashi sweat-dropped. I giggled and leaped down from his back. Facing him, I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"Mori-san?" Kakashi asked. I nodded and grinned.

"The one and only!"

_**Thank God for that.**_ Shadow said inside my thoughts. _Shut up Shadow!_ I replied in my mind.

"So, you're finally back from that mission I see. And you've...changed." I could tell that Kakashi was talking about my curse marks.

"Yep! But I'm still basically the same Keiko as I was before I left!" _**Oh how we all wish you'd changed**. I said shut up!_

I then remembered the three trainees who were with Kashi.

I nodded towards them, saying, "I see you have a team Kashi-kun!"

He nodded and introduced me to the trio. "Team 7, meet Keiko Mori. Mori-san--"

"Call me Keiko-chan please.." I mumbled, interrupting him.

"Keiko-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

_Uzumaki...he took mother's name? **At least he took one of the parents' names, unlike somebody I know...** Yeah, yeah, I get it. Shut up now._

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled towards the three. They nodded in return and two of the three smiled.

"Hm..what're you doing here with me, Keiko-chan? Shouldn't you be reporting to the hokage?" Kakashi nagged me.

"Yeah, yeah, I already reported to him and was given a new assignment. I am to 'assist Kakashi with his team and make sure nothing disastrous happens because of Naruto-kun" I imitated the hokage's voice, quoting him. Naruto-kun scratched the back of his head while Sakura gave him a look.

"Uh..okay. Well, we were about to start a training exercise."

"Sorry! Go on with your weird bell thing, Kashi-kun." I jumped back into a tree to watch their training from afar. Within half an hour, I'd fallen asleep on the tree branch. When I woke up, I saw dark clouds in the sky and Kakashi glaring at his students. Naruto was tied to a stump for some reason..

They were arguing and then the clouds suddenly cleared up. Kakashi gave the team a thumbs up, which I assumed meant that they'd passed their excercise, and Naruto and Sakura began cheering. They began walking away, leaving Naruto tied up. He screamed at them but they kept walking until they were out of sight.

_Wow. A bit cruel in my opinion, but whatever._

I jumped down to the training grounds and began walking back to the main area of the village when my conscience got a hold of me.

_I shouldn't leave him there. He's probably hungry and angry**. Leave him there! It's funny.. **I'm untying him. **Don't!** You can't stop me!_

I walked back to Naruto and untied him. After he thanked me, we walked back to the village and went to Ichiraku Ramen for a mid-afternoon snack. Non-surprisingly, Naruto gobbled up 7 bowls of ramen. We made idle chit-chat during the meal, but nothing important. Once we finished eating, I payed for the ramen and began walking to a certain spiky-haired ninja's home.

* * *

The end! Muahaha. Cliff-hanger-ish-ness, yeah? Yeah, I got sleepy....

I'll add more chapters and blah blah blah tomorr-wait I can't tomorrow..or today or w/e (it's past midnight).

I'll update by the end of the week! Or try to...


	2. Awkwardness & Scary voice

I ended up writing again today anyways, 'cause previous plans were cancelled. Now I have spare time. I might as well make good use of that time, eh? [I'm not Canadian btw..]

Onwards with my sucky writing! &I still don't own anything by Keiko at this point. Time for some romance for pervy boy.(; Starting off with Keiko's P.O.V. just so ya' know. ^^ &Italics and all that are the same as the first chap., and are going to probably stay the same throughout the entire story...if I keep writing it. *shrug* &Underlined bold italic [yeah, that's a lot.] means Shadow's using his scary voice. D':

* * *

As I neared Kashi-kun's house, I tried to think about what to say.

_I wonder if he'll be freaked out that I know where he lives..._

**_Stalker!_**

_I'm not a stalker! Don't be so mean.._

**_If I'm evil...aren't I supposed to be mean? _**

_Maybe..but you can at least be nice to me!_

**_You're the only person I can be mean to!_**

_Just shut it! We're almost there._

Kashi's house was more plain than I though it would be. I stood in front of the door, contemplating whether to knock or not. I decided to scare him instead and used a jutsu to get into his house without notice.

The house's interior was just as boring as it's exterior. Wooden floors, screen walls and doors, typical Japanese home. A lot of the doors were open, which made it easier for me to sneak around. I wandered aimlessly, looking at trinkets and pictures, until I found Kashi's room - with him in it. He was sleeping, or so it appeared, on his bed, near a window. I stood there quietly for a few minutes, watching him, when I finally noticed how awkward that was.

**_Oooh, you just want to hop on top of him right now, don't you Keiko?_**

_Shut up! He's just my friend from when we were kids..that's it._

**_But you wish it was more. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Say no more. I get it._**

_No, you don't. Now shut up._

**_You always tell me to shut up. Who's the meanie now?_**

_You. Now shut up!!_

**_Fine..meanie.._**

"Dammit Shadow!" I accidentally shouted out loud instead of thinking it. "Oops.."

Kakashi rolled over and stared at me with his exposed eye. I stared back, blushing.

"Uhh..." I tried to get words together to try and explain my actions. I couldn't.

...

Silence. Neither of us saying anything. Just staring.

"Shadow?" Kashi finally broke the silence.

"Yeah...uh...I should explain...shouldn't I.." I looked down to the floor as Kakashi nodded. "Well...Shadow's sort of like...uh...how to say it...you know how the nine-tailed-fox is sealed inside Naruto? It's like that..sort of. Except this isn't a tailed beast..and it wasn't exactly 'sealed' in me..it sort of grew..in there..y'know?"

"No, not really." He still had a blank expression on his face.

"Well...my mission lasted longer than intended because for quite some time I was..off track so to speak. I'd been taken in by another village as a trespasser, and, as punishment, this witch-like woman did this strange thing...she would take the darkness and evil out of the villagers and put it into...me. And that darkness eventually became Shadow...and caused the curse marks I've got..."

"Well that explains the marks you came back with.."

"Yup. Aha." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

**_He's going to think you're a complete weird-o now, you know that right?_**

_Yeah.._

"Ok. And now another question...why were you in my room watching me sleep?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Aha. Uhh...was going to scare you...saw you sleeping...argument in my head....shouted..and this conversation..." I tried to explain.

"Uh..ok. Now that I'm awake, you need anything?"

"Not really. Just wanted to stop by..but I should leave you alone now." I began walking away.

"You already woke me up, so stay." He stopped me.

"K..."

More awkward silence.

"Want to go somewhere?" I tried making it less awkward.

"Sure. Where?" He wasn't helping out with the less-awkward thing much.

"Uh..well I just ate ramen so that's out.."

"How about the training grounds?"

"We're going to train?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there, okay?"

"Okay!" I saluted randomly, returning to my usual more-hyper self.

"Okay." We began walking to the training grounds. I realized that we'd already been there that day, and that that day was most likely the longest day ever.

We didn't talk much during the walk, making it more awkward than before. I tried to start another conversation.

"What'd I miss while I was gone?"

"Not much. Just the usual cycle of things."

"Ok.." This was going nowhere. I'd made this whole day like this just by watching him sleep.

_Dammit! I'm so stupid.._

**_Yes, yes you are._**

_I didn't ask for your opinion..._

We finally reached the training grounds. No plans for what to do there. Just standing around for now. I finally resolved to try one last time to make conversation.

"I missed you and everyone else when I was gone.." I looked down at the ground, instantly regretting what I'd just said. I felt embarrassed. Exposed.

"We all missed you too." His reply was brief. I really wished he'd just cooperate and help me out with my objective.

"What'd you do while I was gone?"

"Became a jonin. Went through team after team. This current team is actually one of the only one's I've passed."

"Nice.."

"Yeah."

Well that killed it. Damn it.

**_Ask him if he has a girl! You know you want to!_**

_No! That's too embarrassing.._

**_Do it anyways! Or I won't shut up! LALALALA!_**

_FINE!_

"Shadow wanted to know if you had a girl or whatever." I tried to make it sound as nonchalant as I could.

**_Not exactly what I meant but okay, that works too._**

"I don't."

Inside, I cheered.

_Yes! Now I have hope.._

**_Why do you even like him? It's been a day._**

_It's been more than a day Shadow. You don't even know._

**_Well I know all your thoughts, so I suppose I should know, right? Right._**

_Ugh._

**_I know! Ask him if he has any girls in mind. _**

_It sounds like you're the one who likes him Shadow!_

**_Hey! I'm just trying to help you out here! You told me to be nice! Jeez. _**

_Okay, okay. I'll ask._

"Now he wants to know if you have any girls in mind."

"Are you sure it's Shadow that wants to know all of this?" I could tell he was smirking under that damned mask of his. My cheeks turned bright, tomato red.

"Nevermind."

"Tell Shadow that I do."

**_Oh my, looks like you have some competition my dear girlie!_**

_Ugh. Just shut up now Shadow._

**_Ask him who it is!_**

_No!_

**_DO IT!_** Shadow used his scary voice. I gave in.

"He wants to know who.." I mumbled, slightly hoping he hadn't heard me. But, of course, he heard. He always did.

"That's my little secret for now." I turned to look at him and saw that he was taking a book out.

_I recognize that book...make out paradise?!_

**_Ha! Looks like you've got a pervert on your hands!_**

"You read...that?" My eye twitched as I pointed at his book.

"Yeah. Are you a fan of Jiraiya's work?"

"No..."

_When did he become a pervert? Ugh!_

"So...." It was awkward. Again.

"Ask 'Shadow" why he wanted to know all of that."

_Should I tell him the truth? _

**_Yes._**

_No!_

**_What? You just answered your own question._**

_Ugh. What should I tell him._

**_The truth?_**

_No! Something else..think of something! This is your fault!_

**_Uh..can't tell him I'm gay for him. Ew. How about...I've got nothing!_**

_I'll just say there's no reason.._

"He said there was no reason in particular."

"Hmph." My answer seemed to disappoint him. I sighed, looking back down at the ground.

"I think I should go get some things for my new house now..."

He replied with a grunt.

"Bye Kashi-kun."

"Bye Keiko-chan."

**_Kiss him goodbye!_**

_No!!_

**_DO IT._**

_Ugh. Scary voice. Dammit._

I crouched down next to where he sat and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing his eye widen, I "poofed" away. The rest of the day, I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of me after I'd left. I'd find out the next day though, whether I wanted to or not.

* * *

Ta da! Longer than the other one. :D And it's almost romance-ish. But most of it was talking with Shadow. D: Oh well.

And okay, I admit it, I sort of got the whole darkness-put-into-Keiko thing from watching the Grudge way too many times, but I already said I didn't own anything so whatever.

ALSO, if you recognize the "wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more"...I love you. :D

Okay. That's it. I'll stop now. And try to update again soon. _ BYE.


	3. Frustration

Aha! Another chapter. Yeah, it sucks. PHOQUE IT. ;D But yeah. In the flashback, the things that were italic aren't and vice versa, got it? P: And I still don't own anything but Keiko. D: Oh well.

* * *

I sighed, pondering what Kakashi would say to me, as I walked towards the training grounds.

Would he be angry? Sad? Confused? Happy? Ha. Like he'd be happy about what I did.

_~Flashback.~_

_"So...." It was awkward. Again._

_"Ask 'Shadow" why he wanted to know all of that."_

Should I tell him the truth?

**Yes.**

No!

**What? You just answered your own question.**

Ugh. What should I tell him.

**The truth?**

No! Something else..think of something! This is your fault!

**Uh..can't tell him I'm gay for him. Ew. How about...I've got nothing!**

I'll just say there's no reason..

_"He said there was no reason in particular."_

_"Hmph." My answer seemed to disappoint him. I sighed, looking back down at the ground._

_"I think I should go get some things for my new house now..."_

_He replied with a grunt._

_"Bye Kashi-kun."_

_"Bye Keiko-chan."_

**Kiss him goodbye!**

No!!

**DO IT.**

Ugh. Scary voice. Dammit.

_I crouched down next to where he sat and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing his eye widen, I "poofed" away. The rest of the day, I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of me after I'd left. I'd find out the next day though, whether I wanted to or not._

_~End flashback.~_

_Ugh. Why'd I have to go and do that. It's all your fault Shadow!_

**_I was just trying to help!_**

_Some help you were._

I'd finally neared the training grounds and saw the three students waiting for Kashi. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I waved with a smile.

"Hmph." Sasuke was as moody as ever.

"Hi Keiko-chan!" both Naruto and Sakura seemed more pleased to see me as they waved.

"We've got our own mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" I was curious to know what these three were to do.

"We don't know yet. We're still waiting for that lazy sensei of ours." Sakura sounded annoyed.

I looked up, hearing something. "Speak of the devil..." I murmured before looking down at the ground.

The trio looked up, seeing their always-late teacher.

"You're late again!" Naruto screeched.

"Sorry. I was helping an old woman with her groceries."

_**Lame excuse.**_

"Yeah right!" Naruto was as energetic as ever.

"Shut up Naruto. Kakashi-sensei, our mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah. Here are the details." The four of them huddled up, going over their mission. I sat on the ground, watching.

After a few more minutes, they finished going over their plans. They then split up. Kakashi signalled for me to go with him.

"The mission?" I was still curious.

"Finding and retrieving a runaway cat."

I sweat-dropped. "Don't you think that's a bit too easy?"

"They're only beginners." Kashi replied coldly.

"If you say so 'sensei." I could be cold too.

Minutes later, the mission was over. Naruto was on the ground, getting scratched by Tora the cat, while we stood watching. After helping him out with the cat, we took it back to the owner's home.

"Aww! My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzy kitty, yes!!" The cat...was being attacked...with affection. It was horrifying.

Naruto laughed. "Stupid little cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!"

"No wonder he ran away.." Sakura said.

We headed home.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, Kakashi spoke to his team before they left for the day.

"Tomorrow, we go to the hokage and see what new missions he has. Get some rest. See you tomorrow morning at his office." And with that we parted in our separate ways. The kids went to get ramen and I almost went to join them when I noticed Kashi sitting near a stump reading his perverted novel again.

"Why do you read those?" I asked, walking up to him and leaning against a different wooden stump...thing.

"Because I like to. Is there a problem?" Boy, was he sassy.

"No.." I looked down.

_I pissed him off. Again. Dammit! _

**_Calm down, you can fix it. _**

_Yeah right._

**_He might not even be pissed off!_**

_We'll see about that, Shadow!_

**_What the..._**

"Are you...mad at me?" I asked him, just to prove Shadow wrong.

"No."

**_Told you so!_**

_Ugh...but yay! Wait..._

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'? Why would I be mad? You haven't done anything."

"But..yesterday."

"Yesterday was yesterday. Now is today. Don't tell me you've started living in the past, Keiko-chan."

That reminded me of how I was before I left. Not a care in the world. Like Naruto. Like Obito..

"I'm not. You're not either?"

"Nope."

"So yesterday is nothing to you?" I wanted to see if he'd brushed off what I'd done like it was nothing, which I both wished he did and didn't.

"No, it's something." His answers were too damn brief for me. I had to ask more.

"Then what is it?"

"A day."

_Too damn brief!!!_

"I knew that dum-dum." I joked, hitting him lightly on the head. He still hadn't looked up from his book once. "More details?"

"Why do you care." It was more of a statement than a question. And it hurt. Bad.

"Why wouldn't I.." I muttered, looking down at the ground.

_I do that so much around him!_

**_Do what?_**

_Get embarrassed.._

**_True._**

_Ugh._

"You tell me." His reply shocked me slightly.

"I have no idea. Which is why I do. I care. So tell me?"

_Getting him to tell me is taking so long. Ugh._

"Fine." I expected more, but, after a minute of waiting, he said nothing more.

I looked at him questionably. "Go on?"

"It was confusing to me. You sneak into my house, watch me sleep, make little conversation when we go out, and kiss me on the cheek before leaving. Girls make no sense."

He sounded like a teenager whilst saying the last sentence, and I imagined younger-him saying it. I giggled at the thought.

"And now you laugh at my explanation. Do you see how that would confuse me?"

"Yeah.." I felt guilty for doing this to him. "But I wasn't laughing at your explanation - just some weird thought I had. Nothing for you to be concerned about." I wanted to hug him and try to make him feel better, since it seemed like he felt pretty down.

"Okay." That's all he said.

It went quiet. For how long, I'm still not sure. Another dead-end conversation with him.

_Why? Why, why, why, why, _why_?? Why do _I_ have to be like this? Why does _he_ have to be like this?_

**_Calm down. Just talk to him._**

_Like you can give boy advice. Do you even have a sexuality?_

**_...I'm a guy. _**

_Oops. Well...you're still not human so it still doesn't matter._

**_Jeez._**

"Kashi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Shadow still wants to know who that girl you had in mind was...you ever going to tell him?"

**_You go girl!_**

_What the..shut up._

**_Hey!_**

_Sorry._

"Maybe. Someday."

"Someday soon?"

"Maybe."

"Hmph."

He finally looked up at me.

"Why is 'Shadow' so eager to know?"

"Because...ugh. It's not Shadow. It's me. Shadow's a guy and doesn't care."

**_Hey! I care!_**

_Not in a love way. You care 'cause you're stuck with me and don't want me to whine about boy problems so much, right?_

**_Maybe.._**

_Thought so._

"Then why do _you_ want to know?"

"C'mon, Kakashi. You can't seriously be that dense. It's obvious."

Silence. Unnerving silence. I couldn't stand it. He didn't answer, reply, anything. He just looked at me with some weird expression most likely - I could never tell because of his stupid mask and headband.

"If you're not telling me, I'll go. Bye." And I left. He pissed me off. These feelings pissed me off. I'd only been back for 2 days and it was already this bad. I thought that I'd gotten over him during the years I'd been gone, but I guess I didn't. Dammit.

I walked until I was out of Kakashi's sight and then I ran. I ran and I ran until I got home, so I could go lay in bed and sulk. I knew I was being immature, but I couldn't help it.

_Maybe I shouldn't go to the hokage's office with the team tomorrow. I'll make up some excuse. Catch a cold or something. Yeah, that's it._

**_...Stupid._**

_What?_

**_Nothing._**

_Ugh, whatever. I'm not going tomorrow and that's that. _

My decision had been made. I sulked some more until I fell asleep.

* * *

Another chapter done. And a long one. Shit. My hands hurt. And this whole story sucks but whatever..


	4. Mom? Dad?

Hurrah! Writing another chapter. I'm on a roll baby.(; And my day was just made 'cause I actually got a review. o: Thank you my dearest reviewer, 3DY3Namite3 ;D And this chapter is how it is because I just remembered that I watched Alice in Wonderland a few weeks ago and yeah... Now, on with the story! And I still own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't Well I own Keiko but. OK I'LL SHUT UP NOW.

* * *

I was sitting in a tree, I don't know why, when I saw Kakashi run by. He was wearing bunny ears and was looking at a small stopwatch.

"I'm late." He muttered repeatedly while running.

I followed after him until I saw him jump into a hole. I decided to go down as well. And then I was falling. The hole seemed to go on forever. I hit the ground at last. But only to see that what was supposed to be in me wasn't...

I was face to face with Shadow. He appeared to be a panther or something of that sort. I'd never actually seen him before, but I instantly knew it was him.

"Aha! Keiko! You've decided to join us." His voice was just as it was in my head.

"Uh...I'm so confused right now."

"You're confusion will end shortly! Now...follow me!" And with that Shadow skipped away...it was weird.

But I followed him nonetheless. We reached a room with a small door and a table.

"There's no way in hell I'm fitting through that door, Shadow."

"I know." He grinned and disappeared.

"Am I on drugs or something? Dammit." I muttered to myself as I crouched down in front of the door. I tried to open it...but it screamed bloody murder.

"Holy bumblebees!" I shouted, falling backwards. "Doors aren't supposed to scream!"

"And you aren't supposed to pull on my nose either! I'm locked either way." Wait..I recognized that voice...oh my god. Iruka was a door? I looked to check and saw a cut matching Iruka's on the nob.

"I-Iruka? You're a .... door?!"

"Yeah. Don't ask. Please? Look, to pass and get through you just need to get the key off the table and drink some of that." He signaled towards the table. Looking towards it, I saw a bottle of green liquid and a key.

I grabbed the key and unlocked Iruka, which was awkward since I had to put it in his mouth. Damn my perverted thoughts. After unlocking him, I drank some of the foul-tasting beverage and started to shrink. Soon enough, I was as small as the door. Iruka opened up and I walked through, which was still awkward to me.

On the other side of the door was a forest, but not like any normal forest, oh no, nothing like that. It was full of giant mushrooms and the likes. I stood there for god knows how long just staring at my surroundings. Then, Shadow reappeared right in front of me, still grinning (creepy..).

"You made it! Hurrah."

"Where did Kakashi go? And why was he dressed up like a rabibt?"

"You'll find out later."

"Then at least tell me where I am!"

"Wonderland of course."

"Wonder-what?"

"The name doesn't matter just yet. Just go. Explore." And he vanished yet again.

I began wondering aimlessly through the place until I heard shouting. And who else shouts but Naruto? I recognized his voice and went towards where it was coming from. When I came across its source, I was surprised to find two Narutos fighting over something.

"No! Chicken ramen is better!"

"Beef!"

"Chicken!"

"Beef!"

Sweat-dropping, I decided to stop them. "Eh...Naruto?"

"What?!" They both yelled.

"Hi." They stared at me and I stared back. Just blank stares.

"Want to play a game?" Naruto #1 proposed.

"Yeah! Want to? Huh? Huh?!" Naruto #2 joined in.

"Err.." I thought about it and decided against it. "I probably shouldn't. I need to figure out where I am and how to get back to Konoha..."

"Aww! Why do you need to get back? It's more fun here!" They were pretty good at talking in unison.

"There are things I need to do.."

"Like what?" God, were they persistent.

"Uhh..well..we're going to go get another mission tomorrow, right?"

"Shadow said you weren't going to go.." Naruto #2 sounded bummed out.

"Yeah..." Naruto #1 sounded the same.

"I'll go if you want me to."

"Why?" Goddammit, they just don't give up!

"Because..I don't know, okay? Jeez."

"Okay. Well, we'll try and help. It's that way." They both pointed in different directions.

"No! It's this way!" #1 fumed.

"No! This way!" #2 wailed.

And they started arguing again.

_This is going nowhere._._I might as well just find my own way._

Walking away from the two bickering Uzumaki's, I began to hear weird noises.

_Maybe I shouldn't go towards the noise. It could be dangerous for all I know...Ugh, no Shadow in my head is lonely._

I followed the sound and found a long table with all the supplies for a tea party on it. The teapots were whistling a merry tune and most of the chairs were empty, except for two. In one was Rin, a childhood friend of mine and Kakashi's. She was a bit hyper it seemed and was pouring tea into a broken cup. In the other chair was...I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Obito. His left eye was covered with the rim of a top hat and he was smiling like crazy.

"Ah! Keiko! You're late for the party!" Obito welcomed me.

"C-c-come have some t-t-tea!!" Rin screamed, smiling as well.

"Oh my, all the chairs seem to be taken. I'm sorry Keiko!"

"Uh..." I was speechless.. I began walking away, going along with the whole no-chairs-empty thing.

"Wait! I was kidding! Have a seat!" Obito panicked.

I walked over and sat in a seat opposite Rin's (Obito sat at the head of the table). And then, a tiny version of Pakkun the dog crawled out of the teapot in front of me. But he didn't have dog ears..he had mouse ears.

"Pakkun?!" I freaked out, recognizing the ninja dog.

"Yeah." He looked at me blankly and went back into his teapot.

_Uh..okay then.._

"Well, I should be going now.." I started to get out of the chair I sat in.

"But you haven't had your tea!!!" Rin jumped out of her chair, scaring the hell out of me.

"AHH!" I screamed, backing away.

Obito and Rin looked at each other as I ran away, not looking back. I kept running till I ran into some more Naruto's. They were painting the flowers of a bush of white roses red.

"More?!?!" I was about to start running in the opposite direction when I noticed Kakashi run by, still in his rabbit get-up.

"Kakashi! Wait!"

"But I'm late."

I chased after him, eventually reaching what looked like a king's court. Kakashi ran up a set of stairs to a pedestal and muttered, in his oh-so-lazy voice, "The king and queen have arrived."

I looked towards the thrones before me and saw what I thought I'd never see again. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sat in their thrones, smiling towards the soldiers surrounding me. The soldiers, of course, were copies of Naruto. I was completely surrounded.

"Keiko." Minato greeted me, holding out his hand and smiling warmly.

"Dad.." I walked slowly toward him, my eyes beginning to tear up. Seeing Kushina smiling towards me as well started the tears running down my cheeks. "Mom.."

And then, it all started to fade away. Everything. Kakashi. Mom. Dad. All of the Narutos. Until I stood in a blank white space, still crying.

And then my face was splashed with water and everything was dark.

"Get up!" I heard.

Opening my eyes, I saw my room. Naruto stood over me, grinning and holding an empty bucket.

_It was just a dream..._

**_That was an awesome dream! I'm a panther!_**

_Wow Shadow. Aha._

"Come on Keiko-chan! We've got to go to the Hokage's office to get a mission!" Naruto was still grinning.

**Looks like he ruined your plans Keiko. Ha.**

* * *

Dun dun dun.(: Eep! I'm so happy that I found out a way to show who Keiko's parents are/were. :D But yeah. Naruto foiled her plot.(; I shall update shortly! SHAZAM!

P.S. Warfield likes reviews. :3 And likes reviewers even more. (: Muashasha.


	5. But we love you Kashikun!

It's raining! D: Dammit. I hate rain..sort of. Yeahhhh....nothing to do, so I'm writing some more. And I got another review! EEEP! (- squealing by the way). I love reviews. :D Okay, now I'll shut up.(: Onwards!

[Standard disclaimer still..]

* * *

I looked at the clock. It read "5:00" with the top dot lit up.

"Naruto! It's only five in the morning! We have three hours until we have to be at the office and, knowing Kakashi, he's going to be an hour later than everyone else!" I was fuming. He'd completely ruined my plans! But he was my brother, so I dealt with it.

"Ahhh!" He was actually afraid of my yelling. Probably because whenever Sakura yelled at him this much...she'd hit him. Hard. "I'm sorry Keiko-chan! I wanted to go get breakfast with you at Ichiraku Ramen.."

"Oh. Okay." I calmed down. "But go wait in the living room for a bit - I have to get dressed."

Naruto blushed. "Okay." He walked out and I got out of bed. I put on my normal clothes - short sleeved orange shirt, black tight-short things, headband, shoes. I got some money and shoved it in my pocket, not checking to see how much it was. I was hoping it was a lot since I knew Naruto could eat a _lot_ of ramen.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" I walked into the living room and gave Naruto a big thumbs up!

**_A bit more energetic than I thought you'd be._**

_Don't mess up my good mood Shadow!_

**_Okay, okay. Just hope Kakashi doesn't mess it up either._**

_Don't remind me.._

Naruto grinned and we walked to Ichiraku's. Soon enough, we were there. But there was one problem...it was still closed.

"Naruto...do you know what time they open?" I asked him, sitting on the ground.

_And I was really psyched to get some ramen..ugh._

"Uhh...at seven I think..." He looked down.

"It's still only five thirty...we have an hour and a half to kill..."

"Sorry!" He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." I smiled up at him and began thinking of ways to pass the time.

"What should we do now?" I heard Naruto's stomach rumble. He laughed nervously.

"Aha. I'm not sure yet."

**_You should go to Kakashi's! _**

_Why?! He'd only be annoyed._

_**That's the point - go there to annoy him.**  
_

_Oh...okay!_

"How about we go annoy your sensei?" I raised an eyebrow mischeviously.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned again.

We began walking towards his house, making conversation.

"What if you were kidnapped by pirates?" I asked him randomly.

"Uhh...where would they take me?"

"Their hideout of course! Pirates often do that."

"Err...I don't know. What if I was? Would you do anything?" He looked up at me, blushing a little.

"Yeah! I'd find the secret map! And go through the jungles of Peru! Just to save you! And take you north, to Mexico! And we'd camp at a Mayan temple, singing nonsense songs around a campfire!" I grinned and Naruto laughed.

"Aha. You're funny, Keiko-chan." He smiled and I smiled back.

_I'm beginning to really like this little brother of mine._

"Hm...after that...the natives would find us. And they'd crown us king and queen, yeah?!" I was still smiling like an idiot. Naruto laughed again.

I looked up and realized that we were finally in front of Kakashi's house.

"Now to find out how to get in..." Naruto mumbled, focused on the door.

"Hm...I know!" I walked up and turned the nob. The door was unlocked. I smirked.

_Lazy-ass Kakashi doesn't lock his door apparently._

We walked inside and everything looked like it did the last time I was in there.

_Was that really just a few days ago? Time flies by so quickly._

**_Wow._**

"Where's his room? I want to wake him up!" Naruto shouted and whispered at the same time.

"Here. Follow me." I was still smirking as I opened his door quietly. He was sleeping on his bed, still in his jounin uniform.

_Does he even _have_ pajamas?_

**_I doubt it.__ I wouldn't be surprised if he just slept in his boxers sometimes._**

_What the hell, Shadow? Thanks for putting that image in my mind._

**_Your welcome._**

_I was being sarcastic!_

**_Ohh..._**

I put my finger to my lips, telling Naruto to be extremely quiet. He nodded and tiptoed towards Kashi's bed. Once he was close enough, he pounced onto Kashi, screaming "Help me! Help me!"

I laughed, seeing Kakashi's visible eye open as wide as it could.

"What the? Naruto?! What're you doing?!" He was freaking out and I found it hilarious.

"Help me sensei! The marshmallows! They're coming for me!" Naruto was clinging onto Kashi like his life depended on it.

Kashi sighed. "There are no marshmallows in here so get off of me." He pushed Naruto onto the ground. Naruto started laughing and Kakashi fell back onto his bed. "What's wrong with you two.." He muttered.

I walked over to Naruto and helped him up. We both turned towards Kakashi and stared at him, idiotic grins still plastered on our faces.

"...What?" He asked. We laughed and both jumped on top of him.

I screamed "Kashi-kun!!!" And hugged his chest.

Naruto screamed "Kakashi-sensei!!!" and hugged his neck.

"Get off of me!" Kashi tried to shake us off but we had tight grips on him.

We kept laughing as Kakashi appeared to have a tantrum.

"But we love you Kashi-kun!" I smiled and then realized what I'd just said.

_Oh shit._

Kakashi looked at me, blankly staring, while Naruto kept laughing and holding onto his neck.

"Uhh.." I blanked out completely. Naruto looked at me.

"Are you okay Keiko-chan? You don't look so good.."

"I'm...good..." I got off of Kakashi and stood by his bed, biting my thumb and concentrating on the ground.

Naruto looked at the clock. "Hey! Keiko-chan! It's almost seven! We can go get ramen now!"

I looked up and smiled towards my energetic sibling. "Awesome. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait!" Naruto said. I looked at him with a questioning look. "Kakashi-sensei, do you want to go with us to get ramen for breakfast?"

_No!!!!_

"Sure."

_Dammit Naruto._

* * *

I had to stop there 'cause I almost fell asleep on my desk. _ I really need some sleep. Gahhh. But yeah. Keiko's doomed. DUN DUN DUN.

Okay. Bye. :D &R&R? :D Okay, now I'll leave. (:


	6. Naruto and naruto!

I'm sleepy..but it's not even 8 PM so my parents won't let me go to sleep. Gahh. This is what I get for staying up way too late.

But I'm writing more to pass the time. Sigh. I still only own Keiko. And if this chapter suddenly ends at a random spot...I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

We were walking to the ramen shop silently. No conversation. No joking around. Nothing like that.

_I wish he hadn't invited Kakashi...it's more fun just with Naruto._

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached Ichiraku's. It was open and we saw Teuchi doing what he does best, cooking ramen.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he started running towards the bar.

I followed after him, running to catch up with him and shouting, "Wait up Naruto!"

I sat down to Naruto's right and Kakashi sat to his left.

_It sort of looks like we're his parents.._

I laughed at the thought and Naruto looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." I smiled and turned towards Ayame as she walked closer to us.

"What would you like today?" She seemed like a sweet girl.

"I'll have my usual! A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" Naruto shouted, grinning.

_**If he keeps shouting he'll wake up the whole village.**_

"I'll try what he's having." I said, smiling towards the young girl.

"I'll have the same." Kakashi muttered.

"Okay. Three of those for now, but we'll get some more ready for when Naruto finishes his first bowl."

She turned back towards her father to help him serve up our ramen. A minute later, she served us our bowls of ramen.

Each had plenty of soup and noodles with seven or so slices of pork, three pieces of dried seaweed, two halves of a hard boiled egg, a couple of slices of naruto, and some other toppings.

I picked up one of my slices of naruto and held it up. I looked back and forth from it to Naruto, the boy sitting next to me.

_Naruto, naruto, Naruto, naruto..._

_**What the hell are you doing?**_

_Checking for a resemblance... _

**_You are _so_ weird._**

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "I know! You have a swirl mark on your chest, right Naruto?"

"Uhh...yeah." He looked scared.

"That's the resemblance! Both narutos have swirls." I grinned, feeling accomplished.

"So that's what you were doing." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"When you were looking back and forth, you were checking to see how Naruto was like naruto."

"Oh...yup!" I grinned again.

"Finished! Another bowl please!" I stared at Naruto's empty bowl, astounded he could eat that fast.

_I should probably start eating now..._

**_Quick! Before it gets cold!_**

_Why do you care?_

**_I can taste it too, y'know!_**

I started eating the ramen and it was, well....the most delicious ramen I'd ever had!

"Holy soy sauce!" I screamed. "This is awesome!" I devoured the rest of my ramen.

"Finished! Another bowl please!" Naruto and I both shouted at the same time. Kakashi sighed, and I noticed something.

_How is he going to eat with his stupid mask on?_

**_Ask him! Ask him!_**

_Gah. You're so annoying sometimes._

**_Ask him!_**

_Ahh! Okay, okay, just don't use the scary voice..._

"Kakashi?" I got his attention as Ayame put another bowl of ramen in front of me.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Eat your ramen." I stared him down, waiting for him to start eating.

"Okay." He said, but he didn't move at all.

We had a stare-down for a few more minutes until I heard Naruto shout out for another bowl of ramen. I looked down to my ramen and ate some of it. When I looked back up at Kakashi, he'd already finished his bowl.

"That was good." He said, smiling under his mask.

"How the...what the...did you even take your mask off?!" I missed it!

"Yeah. How else would I eat it?" I could tell he was smirking under his mask.

"Hmph." I pouted and went back to eating my ramen.

Twenty minutes later and there were at least fifteen empty bowls stacked in front of Naruto and I, while there was still only one in front of Kakashi.

"Yum! I'm stuffed!" Naruto leaned back and patted his tummy.

"Same here." I did the same.

"I can finally see the resemblance between you two." Kakashi muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him. I laughed.

"Let's go, it's almost time to be at the hokage's."

* * *

And then I passed out. And woke up an hour later with my head on the keyboard. Gah.


	7. Linked arms

Whoopsies, it's been a week. ^^" Aha. Myyyy bad. I had homework. :S So yeah. Apparently, schoolwork come before writing. _ Oh well.  
And yes, MAJOR time skip 'cause I have writer's block problems even after just a week...(: And I'm using my fancy new laptop! YAY. Happy birthday to me. ^^ The only thing I dislike about using the laptop though is that my wrist keeps touching the touchpad and highlighting things. D: Grumble grumble.  
Onward with the story! Again, standard disclaimer- I still own only my dear Keiko.(:

* * *

**==TIME SKIP--**

It'd been a month since our ramen breakfast and many things have happened. missions, training, etc. Naruto and I had grown even closer, and the same goes for the "relationship" between me and Kashi-kun. Although I wish things were a bit different, I'm happy with my current situation. I've met more people in Konoha that I didn't know before and I've also become closer with old friends from before I left. I'm greatly enjoying my new life here.

One morning, I awoke to find Naruto staring at me. He's been sneaking into my house more and more lately, which I find both creepy and sweet.

"You're finally awake!" He said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and yawned.

"And you're in my house again." I said somewhat sarcastically, smirking at the young Uzumaki, who scratched the back of his head.

"Aha. Sorry. Sort of lonely living alone, right? So, to be less lonely, I sneak in here.." He blushed a little.

I laughed. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm lonely too I guess. How about this - any time you're lonely, come find me, yeah?" He grinned.

"Okay!" He fist pumped, making me laugh again. "I'll let you get ready now." He walked into the living room to let me shower and dress.

After I finished preparing myself, Naruto and I headed out for the training grounds, where the team was to meet. To do what you may ask? To train of course!

Once there, we saw that everyone else was already there, even Kashi-kun.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are late, aren't they. Maybe they should be punished?"

Naruto and I panicked. "But you're late all the time!" I screamed.

"What? No!" Naruto shouted.

"I was just joking." Kashi looked amused. "Today, we're sparring." And it began.

First, Sasuke and Sakura sparred, and, of course, Sasuke won. Then, Naruto against Sakura, ending with Naruto losing. When Naruto and Sasuke sparred, Sasuke won again. Naruto freaked out, randomly accusing the other two of cheating and other things. After Kakashi shut him up, we all split up, our work over for the day. However, before I could get away, Naruto popped up behind me. He linked his left elbow with mine and his right elbow with Kakashi's and grinned evilly. He knew how I felt about Kakashi.

Dammit, he better not.

Oh, he is. Ha. Finally.

Ugh. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT.

Naruto linked my right elbow with Kakashi's left, swooping backwards and doing a handsign. Suddenly, our elbows couldn't separate, at least, couldn't separate more than an inch or two.

"Dammit Naruto!" I screamed as he ran away giggling.I looked up at Kakashi, who looked down at me. "Well? Don't you have a jutsu that can take this off?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Then use it!" I shouted. He shook his head in reply. "Why not?!" He didn't reply, and walked forward instead. I had to walk with him, arm in arm.

_Gag._

**_What? Your feelings change?_**

_No..but this is embarrassing and cheesy!_

_**Psh. Liar. You probably want to start squealing and hug him or some girly thing like that right about now.**_

_Grr..._

"At least tell me where we're going?" I asked, pouting upwards at Kashi-kun.

"My house." He replied in a bit of a monotone.

My eyes widened and I blushed a bright red.

His house? What am I going to do! I'm doomed, doomed, doomed!

After walking in silence for several minutes, we reached his humble abode. We went inside and he dragged me into his room.

Once there, I panicked. "Why don't we go to the kitchen? Or or or...the living room? How 'bout that, eh?" I just wanted to get out of his bedroom!

"No, we're going in here." It was settled.

I shivered and cowered in fear, afraid of what my perverted friend might be planning.

Noticing the shivering, he asked, "You cold?" Receiving no reply, he got his blanket and wrapped it around me.

Then he hugged me, making me jump a little and continue to shiver. It was the most affectionate thing he'd ever done towards me. After a minute or so of being warmed by his blanket and his arms, I stopped shivering. I looked up at him, a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Thank you, Kashi-kun." I muttered quietly before looking down again.

He grunted in response but, to my surprise, didn't let go of me. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, I pulled my left, unlinked arm out from under the blanket and wrapped around Kakashi's side, pulling him a little bit closer. His eye widened a little at first, but then he closed it and held me even closer.

_**He likes you, he likes you.**_

_Stop ruining my moment!_

_**But, but, but, it's my job!**_

_STIBBIT._

Kakashi and I stood in silent embrace for god-knows-how-long. We only stopped when someone knocked on the door. We let go and parted a bit, both of us blushing. Upon opening the door, we were graced by the presence of Sakura, who was pulling on Naruto's ear.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled repeatedly.

"Just undo the jutsu!" Sakura shouted at him. He did a quick hand sign and Kakashi and my arms were unlinked. Kakashi nodded towards Sakura, who walked away, still pulling on the screaming Naruto's ear. Kakashi and I untangled our arms and backed away from eachother, blushing again.

"That was nice of Sakura.." I said, holding my previously-busy arm and looking down, as I did a lot around Kakashi.

"Yeah." He muttered, doing almost the same exact thing I was.

"Listen--" I said.

"Well--" Kakashi said at the same time.

"Oh, you first." I said smiling.

"Err, ok.." Kakashi replied. "Are you planning to go straight home now?"

"Not really..unless you want me to." I replied, blushing again.

How is it possible for me to actually blush this much?!

I haven't any idea, but it's obviously possible.

"It's your choice." Kakashi muttered, looking down again.

**_He's acting like you!_**

_Kawaii.._

_**Huh**_?

_Nothing!_

"If you want me to stay, I will." I said, taking a few steps closer to him.

"I.." he began. "I'm not sure."

"Oh." I said louder than I thought I would. "Okay.." I was so embarassed.

How could I actually think that he'd want me around?

I felt like crying a little right then and there. As I began walking out the door, Kakashi stopped me.

"I didn't mean it like that.." He sounded a little angry with himself. "I meant..I'm not sure if I want you to stay here with me or go somewhere else with me." Some blulshed showed from under his mask and I smiled.

**_He's acting like a shy teenager who has a huge crush!_**

_Holy..you're right!_

_**Are you gonna squeal?**_

_Maybe..._

"Well, there was this place I've been wanting to visit for a while now, but I haven't found the time to arrange a visit.."

"Where?" He asked curiously.

I was a little afraid of responding with my intended answer, afraid it would trigger bad emotions in Kakashi. Would he be angry? Sad? Would he change his mind about being with me? It was too late to change the place now though.

"Obito's grave.." I whispered. His eye widened for a moment but quickly returned to its normal state.

"Okay." He replied.

"We don't have to go right now though! Not if you don't want to, I mean." I stopped him, surprising myself.

"No, it's okay. We should pay our respects." He seemed incredibly solemn and we walked out the door.  


* * *

Time for sleep. :3 I'll try and update in a week or two. D: stupid homework, grumble, grumble. x( Bye~


End file.
